Something Special
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Sequel to "So This is Love." Jehu's confused and Haou tries to help... but when Johan eavesdrops at the wrong moment, will Jehu lose him forever? Possesshipping. -M., cowritten with Emerald Twin Blade-


**Monkey: We're here with the sequel! x3**

_Emerald: More midnight crack from us! xD_

**Monkey: This was another RP, in which I was Johan and Judai**

_Emerald: And I was Jehu and Haou_

**Monkey: Adding to the Possesshipping love x3**

_Emerald: We own nothing! Enjoy the fic! xD_

* * *

Jehu strolled into the classroom, hands in pockets as he easily passed by several short sophomores. A few girls would throw him looks filled with awe, hoping that he'd look at them. He only smiled charmingly, enough to blind them to the point that he hurried to his best friend's seat at the back of the room.

Haou looked up from packing up his notebooks, raising an eyebrow at the slightly older boy. "Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, y'can." Jehu replied, pulling his hands out of his pockets and slipping his thumbs through his belt loops. "I got... a problem, I guess..."

The brunette's other eyebrow went up. "And you come to me...?"

"Yes, I came to you! That's kinda what best friends do, y'know?!"

The senior went off, throwing his hands up into the air and growling in exasperation.

Johan calmly made his way to his locker on the other side of the school. He hadn't seen Jehu today and found that a little odd. "I wonder where he went, he usually comes to my class..."

He passed a classroom and stopped. He looked inside and quickly hid when he saw Jehu. But he was with a brunette. What were they doing?

Haou sighed, closing his book bag as he folded his hands over his desk and looked up at his 'best friend' with patient yellow eyes. "Calm down... What's on your mind?"

"Well... there's... I-I kinda..." His right hand went behind his head as he scratched at his bush of blue hair in embarrassment, a blush faintly visible over his cheeks. "Err... I think I might... actually _like_ somebody..."

The brunette rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Jehu, not agai—"

Jehu slammed his hands flat on Haou's desktop, staring at him with determined, serious orange eyes. "I'm SERIOUS this time! I... I just can't let this one _go_!"

Johan looked at them curiously. He was lucky they weren't facing him or anywhere near the door otherwise they would've seen him. _Jehu... likes someone? Wait, is he talking about me? No, it couldn't be me. Right?_

Haou looked up at him, eyes narrowed and not amused. "Who is it, then? Asuka? Ryo? Don't tell me it's Fubuki, because I'll just laugh, and you _know_ I don't laugh."

"No, it's not any of them... The guy I like's a sophomore..."

The brunette just stared at him. "You realize that if you carry on flirting the way you do with people younger than you, that'll be a lawsuit waiting to happen, right? You're going to be 18, for Christ's sake!" He folded his arms. "So who is it? Is it Sho? He's really small and submissi--WHAT THE--You _better_ not be talking about my twin brother, you _ass_!!"

Jehu waved his hands in front of him, shaking his head furiously in an attempt to calm his friend before he hit him. "NO! No, it's neither of them! Jeez, what's your deal? You really think I'd go after guys like them?"

Haou shrugged. "I wouldn't put it passed you... but really, who is i--no..." He paused before looking to his older best friend, square in the eyes. "It's... it's not..."

Jehu gulped audibly, dreading that Haou had figured him out too quickly.

"You don't like _me_, right?"

Johan heard no more for he ran away from there. _How could I have been so stupid? How could I have actually thought that Jehu liked me?_

He forgot all about going to his locker as he made his way out the back exit. He turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oops, my bad."

Johan looked at the person he bumped into. "Judai? Sorry."

Judai tilted his head a bit. "Johan? Are you ok?"

Johan debated whether or not he should tell Judai what just happened. How could he tell him that the guy he liked, liked his brother? "No, not really, can I come over?"

Judai nodded. "Sure. Let's go!"

Jehu snorted, laughing aloud as all tension and seriousness left him at Haou's assumption.

He shook his head, a lopsided smile on his face. "In your _dreams_, Haou! I'm--" He was about to say that he 'wasn't _that_ desperate,' but thought it wise not to finish that sentence. "... I actually just... well... I like _Johan_."

Haou tilted his head to the side. "Andersen? Seriously?"

"Seriously." The bluenette nodded confidently. "I can't get him outta my head, Haou! Can you believe it?! Because I can't! It's usually easy for me to forget something! ... or somebody." He clamped his hands over his best friend's shoulders, shaking him to emphasize his point. "This has been going on for months! Not weeks; _months_!! What am I supposed to do??"

The brunette shook his head, sighing. "Let's not talk about this now... If you come over to my place, we can figure out what's going on, deal?"

"... You're hungry, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Jehu laughed at Haou, but followed the younger boy out of the classroom.

Johan sat down on Judai's bed. He frowned. How could Jehu lie to him? What could he gain from deceiving him? Johan nearly snorted. _He's a senior, and I'm a sophomore, he just wanted to mess with me..._

Judai jumped down on the bed next to him. "So what's up? Come on, ya seem a little down, what's got ya all sad?"

Johan sighed. "Judai, I hate being in love."

Judai stared at him. "Not what I was expecting, but hey, that works too. So who are you in love with?"

Johan laid down. "...Jehu..."

Judai laughed.

Johan blushed. "What's so funny??"

Judai calmed down a bit. "I'm not laughing at you... well okay, I am, but not at what you think."

Johan raised a brow. "Then what are you laughing at?"

Judai grinned. "Dude, you have no idea—"

He stopped for they heard the door open. They heard Haou and Jehu's voices float up to the second story.

Johan paled. Before Judai could say anything, Johan opened the window in his room and jumped out.

Judai rushed to it. "We're on the second—" He saw that Johan was fine and saw the bluenette run away from there. Judai shook his head. "Oh Johan."

"I seriously have no idea how to explain this! I've never liked somebody this much before!" Jehu sighed as he grabbed a seat on a stool and slumped his head into his folded arms over the counter in the kitchen. He'd been there plenty times enough to feel 'at home.'

Haou walked over to a bowl of fruit and snatched an apple, staring at it for a moment before rubbing it against his shoulder and then taking a bite out of it. "Don't you think you're overreacting? There's no such a thing as 'liking somebody so much.' Either y'like the guy, or you're in _love_, Jehu."

The bluenette stared wide-eyed at his best friend for a moment before groaning and slamming his forehead down on the marble countertop with an audible _**THUD!**_ "Aww, dammit! I _am_ in love, aren't I?"

Judai, who had been eavesdropping on his older brother and Jehu's conversation, tilted his head to the side a bit. _Love? Jehu's in love? Ooh, now this I gotta know._

He jumped out from his hiding spot with a wide grin on his face. "Hey guys, what's up? Who's Jehu in love with?"

"LOVE?! WHO ME?! NO WAY! NOT ME! N--" He freaked out when Haou's twin brother suddenly appeared, but he slumped onto the counter again when he gave up. "Who am I kidding? Yeah, I am..."

The golden-eyed twin reached out and patted the blunette on the shoulder. "There you go... Acceptance is the first step to recovery!"

"_Recovery_?! From _what_?!!" The senior snapped, not moving his head from its position on the counter. "Maybe I don't wanna recover from li--err... loving him! Ever think of that?!"

Haou sighed, shaking his head as he pushed his half-eaten apple into his twin's hands before folding his arms as he went to Jehu's side. "Didn't you hear me earlier? Liking a guy two years younger than you can only come back and bite you in the ass! Give up while you're ahead, Man."

Judai laughed. "I was right then! Johan thinks you hate him. Or something, I don't know, he jumped out the window earlier and...Yeah."

Jehu sat up straight so quickly that his spine cracked three times, orange eyes focusing on Judai. "Johan?! He's _here_??"

"Get your ears checked, Loser," Haou rolled his eyes, slapping his friend upside the head. "He jumped out the win--wait a minute... Isn't your room on the second floor?"

The two boys stared at the other twin.

Judai nodded slowly. "Yeah my room's on the second floor, why?"

Jehu's breath hitched as he tried to gulp, successfully choking on his own spit. His worry and overall fright of what he just heard caused him to overreact on his choking problem, his hands going to his neck as he swung himself around and then fell to the floor dramatically.

Haou just blinked down at Jehu before stepping on his stomach to get closer to his brother. "He's okay, though, right?"

Judai nodded. "Of course. You think I'd be this calm if he killed himself?" He shook his head. He crouched down by Jehu. "Are you ok?"

Jehu squeaked a slightly relieved "uh-huh" in reply to the nicer twin's question, but didn't move from where he laid on the floor.

Haou sighed and stomped on his friend, effectively hurting his stomach and making him double over to the side. "You're alright; get up."

The bluenette glared grudgingly at his best friend; sometimes, he wondered why they were best friends... Getting up, he dusted himself off and looked to Judai, a worried look in his eyes, though not on his face. "So... he just... _left_?"

Judai nodded. "Yeah... Oh! I know! I should call him and tell him you love him!"

Jehu froze, staring at Judai. "WHAT?!" The evil twin smirked and then laughed.

"Run, Judai! Hurry, before he catches you!" It seemed as though Haou loved to torture his friend...

"SOME FRIEND _YOU_ ARE!!" The bluenette shouted, turning to Judai and grabbing at his arm. "No, no! D-don't--!"

Judai laughed. He got out of Jehu's grasp and took a couple steps back. "Aw come on Jehu, ya gotta tell him. Otherwise you'll lose him." He wagged his finger at the bluenette in a disapproving way. He grinned and ran behind Haou.

"C'mon!!" Jehu roared, rushing toward the two of them. He swung his arm out to shove Haou out of his way.

But Haou ducked and easily nailed him in the stomach with his foot. "Predictable..."

"Haa..." The senior keeled over, arms around his midsection as he fell to the floor. "D-dammit... Haou..."

Haou turned around to face his brother and pointed to the staircase with his thumb. "Go."

Judai nodded. Man, if he wasn't all for Jehu and Johan, he'd think that Jehu and Haou had potential to get together. He laughed out loud. "Oh man, you two... crack me up." He waved to Jehu and raced up the stairs happily.

Jehu reached up and tugged at his best friend's pant leg, getting his attention. "Wh-what's your _deal_, Haou?" What was wrong with just keeping this between them? Were secrets dead these days?

Golden eyes looked down at him and the brunette shook his head. "It's because I know how you are. You won't do anything yourself... without the right kind of push."

"I really hate you right now..."

"Love you, too, Jehu." Haou replied with a sarcastic smirk as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving him there.

Meanwhile Judai got an idea.

RING RING

"Hello?" Johan answered.

"Hi Johan! It's me, Judai!" Judai said into his cell.

"Hi Judai. Hey, did Jehu find out I was there?" Johan sounded a little worried.

Judai thought for a bit. He _was _the reason Jehu found out... "...Yeah. Anyway, I want you to come over later today."

"...Judai, I jumped out the window of your room on the second story to get _away_ from Jehu, what makes you think I wanna go back to your house with him around?" Judai could almost _feel _Johan stare at him through the phone with a blank expression.

"Yeah well, what if I told you Jehu left?"

"...Did he really?"

Judai shook his head. "Yes." What? He technically wasn't lying if he 'told' the truth first.

"Alright, I'll be over in like a half hour." Johan hung up.

Judai grinned. "How do I do it?"

Jehu panted heavily as he heaved himself up the stairs and into Haou's room, where the brunette sat on his bed staring at the TV.

When orange eyes glanced to the screen, he noticed that he was watching some sappy soap opera.

Smirking, he plopped down on the bed beside his best friend. "Never took you for the soap opera type, Haou..."

Haou shut him up easily by elbowing him in his rib.

Judai was lying on his bed, watching TV upside down when he heard something.

Judai blinked a couple times and sat up, looking around. He heard the sound again. "That sounds like..."

His window opened and Johan jumped into his room.

Judai stared at him then clapped a bit, pulling out a random white paper with the number 7 on it. "Great entry! But fail on the keeping it quiet like a ninja." Judai deadpanned as Johan closed the window.

Johan shook his head. "You're so crazy Judai."

Judai shrugged, tossing the paper behind him. "You're the one who climbed through my window instead of using the door like a normal person. By the way, why did you come in through my window?" Judai blinked and tilted his head a bit.

Johan sighed. "I didn't believe you when you said Jehu wasn't here... so I didn't wanna take the chance of getting caught."

Over a half hour later, Haou's ear twitched; he could hear the sound of his brother's window rattling from two rooms over. A creepy, wide grin curled over his lips as he turned his face away from his best friend's view.

Jehu raised an eyebrow, looking boredly away from the hour-long soap opera he was being forced to watch. "What's your problem?"

The brunette shrugged nonchalantly. "I think I left my helmet in the bathroom..." Conveniently, the bathroom was what separated his room from Judai's. "Would y'go get it for me?"

"Why the hell is your helmet in the bathroom?" Orange eyes stared with a strange look in them; what did Haou need a helmet in the bathroom for? "No way, you go get it!"

"I'm not gonna miss my show, Jehu!! GO!" And the bluenette was nicely tossed out of Haou's room, the room door slammed and locked behind him.

His eye twitched in irritation as he grumbled and slowly walked toward the bathroom with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Jeez, what's wrong with _him_...?"

Johan and Judai were watching a horror movie when Judai got hungry. "I'm hungry, can you go get me something?"

Johan missed Judai's grin. The brunette heard Haou yelling at Jehu to leave the room.

Time to act!

Johan raised a brow. "Why can't you go?"

"Cause, you've already seen this movie, I haven't and I don't wanna miss a part of it. Now go."

Johan chuckled a bit. "You're as demanding as Haou, you two really are related." Judai watched him go to the door to his room. He opened it and walked out... only to nearly bump into Jehu.

"J-Jehu?"

Jehu stopped where he stood, blinking his glowing orange eyes at the sight. "Johan..."

When had he gotten there? Didn't Judai say he jumped out the window? To leave?

_To get away from me..._ The thought made his heart sink; the look on his face must have mirrored the way he felt; just a little bit sad.

Johan took a couple steps back. His green eyes met orange and Johan ran away from him.

Judai frowned. _I need to get better with my plans..._

Johan ran out the door, afraid that Jehu might get the chance to see him cry... because of him...

"Johan!!" Jehu called after the sophomore, trying to run after him but tripping down the stairs and landing upside-down against the opposite wall. "Aack..."

Haou opened his door and looked down the stairs just in time to hear the front door close and to see Jehu ram his head back onto the tile floor. "What a loser..."

---

Johan almost didn't go to school the next day. _Almost_. He was so close to ditching, but with Judai as a best friend, he wasn't given that chance.

_My life sucks... _Johan thought as Judai unlocked the handcuffs around both their wrists.

"Johan, cheer up. You look like you were run over three times, tripped off the side of a building and fell into a pool of despair."

Johan stared at him. "...How much sugar did you say you had in the morning?"

"None."

"Uh-huh... I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, but you better not ditch or I'll find you!"

Johan nodded. "Later."

And the two went their own ways.

_Jehu... _Johan thought as he turned a corner.

**BAM!**

The senior grunted as he stumbled back, right hand to his head as he shook off the collision.

Looking to the person he bumped into, his eyes went wide. He was about to say the sophomore's name aloud, when he noticed the faculty bathroom beside him. It was a one-stall restroom...

Thinking quickly, he grabbed the younger brunette's wrist and threw open the door, yanking him inside and locking them both inside.

"Johan." He said nervously, leaning back against the door as he flipped on the light. He must have seemed like a complete weirdo... pulling him into a bathroom.

Johan stared up at Jehu. "What do you want?" He narrowed his eyes a bit and frowned, hoping Jehu would get the hint that he was pissed at him. Hasn't he embarrassed him enough?

"You've been avoiding me for the longest time! What's going on??" Jehu bit his lip, lowering his head some so that his dark bangs shaded over his eyes. "I want to know why every time we meet up... you suddenly run away."

Johan looked away and tried to get out of his grasp. "What do you care? Don't I have a choice in who I want or don't want to talk to?"

His hands placed themselves over his shoulders, gripping him firmly as he bent so that orange looked into green. "Of _course_ I care!! What the _hell_ made you think I didn't?!!"

He had snapped at him, but he let go of the other and turned at a ninety degree angle from him with his fists clenched at his sides. "After what happened that time... in Daitokuji's room..." He was referring to when he had told Johan that he did, indeed, love him. He growled at the memory and at the idea that Johan was giving him. "Did you not believe me or something?! I don't just throw around words like that!!"

"Why should I believe you?! There were so many others before me, I'm sure you said the same thing to them! What makes me so special?!" Johan exclaimed at the older bluenette.

"Because I never _once_ used the word 'love' with anybody else before!!" He shouted, completely serious. "I was always _scared_ to use that word, because I knew it wasn't true with any of them!! Sure, they always said that they loved me, but I could never bring myself to say it back!"

He turned to face him again, swinging his right arm to the wall so that the side of his fist collided with it. "Do you have any idea how easy it was to say it to you?? How _natural_ it felt??! Do you really think I would have bothered you for _half_ a _year_ if I didn't feel this way?!!"

He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up so that their faces were mere inches apart. "I fucking _love_ you, Johan; you may not think so, but you're something special to _me_, and when you go avoiding me, it fucking _hurts_!!"

Johan stared up at Jehu's glowing orange eyes, seeing that Jehu really wasn't lying. "Jehu..." He whispered. He closed his eyes then opened them again. "But what about Haou?"

"What _about_ Haou? He's my best friend! Just like Judai is yours!" He explained, slightly calmer than before now that Johan himself had calmed down. "When you need to talk to someone, don't you go to your best friend, too?"

"So... you were talking about me the whole time?"

Jehu raised an eyebrow, his fist at the other's collar going slack as he looked down at him. "What the... talking about..." He thought for a moment and then blinked. "Are you talking about the other day? When I was talking to... about... Aw, crap, _Johan_!" He slapped his forehead and let his hand fall over his face. "You thought I liked... Jeez, now I get why you acted the way y'did..."

Johan looked down. He mumbled something.

The older boy tilted his head to the side, looking down at him with an eyebrow raised again. "Uhh... what was that?"

Johan blushed and looked up at Jehu. "I'm... sorry. I... I shouldn't have just assumed that you were talking about Haou... and I shouldn't have avoided you all this time... I'm sorry, I should've just talked to you about it." He bit his lip and looked away in embarrassment.

Jehu slowly smiled at the younger boy, using his left hand to bring his face to look up to his. Glowing orange eyes looked down at him softly, his face growing closer. "It's alright... Johan..."

Johan had a feeling he knew what was coming next. He leaned forward a bit with his eyes closing slowly.

His eyes had gone half-lidded, orange hues watching beneath low eyelashes. He damped his lips some before, being unable to resist, letting his tongue dart out to lick over Johan's lower lip.

Johan's eyes fell closed completely at the feeling, his lips parting as a soft moan escaped into the air. Jehu's lips twitched into a smile before the distance between their mouths disappeared. He kissed him deeply, tongue having slipped through the other's soft lips and into his moist cavern. His hands slid down over his sides and eventually settled at his hips, fingers rubbing small circles against his shirt. "H-hngh..." -Johan whimpered, a bright blush painting his cheeks red as he was led back against the wall.

His own tongue brushed against the older boy's, his heart pounding in his chest at all this excitement. His arms reached up around Jehu's back, fingers clawing at the back of his shirt as he brought the senior closer to him.

Fingers rubbing near his hips made him squirm slightly, moving accidentally so that they could slid beneath his shirt to his skin. He shivered, eliciting another groan that rumbled in his throat. Jehu ghosted his fingers gently up Johan's shirt, feeling his soft skin at his fingertips. The younger's reactions were so innocent... like he had been untouched for so long. It made him smile as he finally broke their kiss, but he was not yet done.

There was a knock on the door that made both bluenettes freeze. "Ah excuse me, you've been in there for a long time now, is everything all right?"

Johan mentally swore. "Crap! It's Daitokuji-sensei!" He whispered to the other.

Jehu rolled his eyes and whispered back. "Every time! He interrupts us every time! I bet it's on purpose! And who the heck watches someone go into the bathroom and waits until they come out??"

"Someone that probably knows it's us?" Johan offered.

Jehu looked around. "Damn, never a way to escape when you need one." "Hello? Are you alright in there?"

Jehu cleared his throat a bit. "Yes. Leave."

Johan rolled his eyes. "Like that's supposed to help!"

"Ok! Goodbye!" And it seemed that Daitokuji-sensei left.

"Can't believe that worked." Johan said, blinking a couple times.

Jehu smirked. "Now, where were we?"

Jehu's tongue hung out of his mouth like a dog's for a moment before he lapped at the younger boy's neck greedily, latching his lips onto his skin and kissing it roughly.

With his mind having gone blank with such an action, Johan tilted his head away from the older boy, giving him more access to neck. "C-crap... J-Jehu, wh-what if... he comes b-aack!" His eyes rolled back before they squeezed shut.

Jehu smirked, biting and nipping at him. His left hand came up and was about to pull his shirt down a little so that he could go lower, but then he heard it.

**RIIIIING!!**

He pulled away from Johan, glaring at the door behind him. "GODDAMN IT!!"

Johan laughed a bit. He sighed. "Well, that's the bell, I'll see you later Jehu." Fixing himself up so he looked like he always did, he made to open the door, not caring who saw him come out of there with Jehu in the same room. There was no way he was going to be late to his first period, his AP world history class.

Jehu followed him out and, after closing the door to the bathroom behind him, his hand caught the other's wrist. He then spun him around to give him a lingering kiss on the lips before pulling away and winking down at him. "See y'later, Kid."

Johan frowned. "I'm not a kid!"

Jehu chuckled, ruffling the other's puffy blue hair before turning around and walking leisurely down the hallway.

Johan watched him leave. He bit his lip as he thought about doing something really quick. "Jehu!" He called out.

The senior suddenly stopped, turning at a ninety degree angle and tilting his head to the side. Glowing orange eyes looked over to the younger boy. "Yeah?"

Johan blushed. "I... I love you!"

Jehu blinked in surprise, his own cheeks taking on a light red tint. He smiled at his sophomore boyfriend. "Love you, too."

* * *

**Monkey: Go Jehu! xD Go Johan! YAY for Possesshipping! XDD**

_Emerald: Yeah! XD_

**Monkey: ...Now what? o.o**

_Emerald: Sleep? xD_

**Monkey: Ok! See you later everybody!! XD**


End file.
